


Grazie a te, che mi hai salvato

by VenerediRimmel



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: In un altro universo, c’è un Isak diverso da suo padre che non ha implicitamente rovinato tutto a causa della sua paura e che ha la fortuna di essere ancora al fianco del suo Even. Ma in questo universo, nel nostro, tu mi hai insegnato a non avere più paura. Mi hai salvato. E un semplice grazie non mi sembra abbastanza per farti capire quanto tu sia stato importante per me.





	

È tutto perfetto, ma non riesce ad essere felice. Non del tutto. Un mese addietro non ci avrebbe neppure creduto di poter essere nello stesso luogo assieme ai suoi genitori e dirsi sereno, in pace, in una _vera_ famiglia. Se ci avesse provato, a crederci, beh, probabilmente si sarebbe detto felice. Ma ora non può esserlo. Perché in poco più di un mese è successo di tutto. Tutto riassumibile in un nome: Even.

Ecco perché nonostante sia tutto perfetto, Isak proprio non può essere felice. Perché per essere felice, gli manca quel metro e ottanta di imperfezione che più volte gli ha spezzato il cuore e lo stesso numero di volte glielo ha sanato a suon di baci e attenzioni.

Se Even fosse lì, sarebbe più che perfetto, ma oltre a questo sarebbe felice.

Tutto. Even.

Ma Even non è lì. Non lo vede, ormai, da una settimana. E l’ultima volta che lo ha visto, era in una suite d’albergo completamente nudo in preda a un episodio.

Si è preso dei giorni per pensare, demolito soprattutto dalle parole di Sonja che gli ha fatto credere che Even non avesse mai tenuto veramente a lui e che la sua fosse solo un’idea malata causata dal suo bipolarismo. Ma poi ci ha pensato Magnus a ridestarlo, a dargli un po’ di speranza, a fargli credere che nonostante la malattia, fosse tutto vero. Tutto. Che Even lo fosse. Ed Even lo è. O meglio, lo era.

Lo ha chiamato. Even ha rifiutato la chiamata. Gli ha scritto. Even non ha risposto. E forse Isak sa ormai che non c’è più niente da fare, che è troppo tardi.

E la colpa è sua, per aver detto di non volere attorno persone mentalmente malate. Come sua madre. Isak la guarda, sta sorridendo guardando verso suo marito. Isak piega le labbra appena, in un sorriso tenue. Si sente in colpa. Perché Even ha tentato con tutto se stesso di essere _l’uomo della sua vita_ senza sapere che per Isak lo sarebbe stato in ogni modo, mania annessa, soltanto perché è così quando ci si innamora di qualcuno.

La serata è finita. Isak pensa che sia tutto perfetto, anche quando la madre lo invita a tornare a casa. Rifiuta, mentre l’abbraccia forte. “Ci sono degli amici che mi aspettano, per una festa” si scusa. La madre annuisce. “Fa attenzione, Isak.”

Lui annuisce. “Accompagno tua madre a casa, dopo posso darti uno strappo, se vuoi?” gli dice il padre. Isak nega di nuovo. “Userò i mezzi pubblici, grazie” e abbraccia anche lui.

È tutto perfetto, ma senza Even non è felice. È questo che pensa mentre aspetta il tram, realizzando che forse è finita davvero. Realizzando che forse dovrà andare avanti. Senza il suo tutto. Senza Even.

Ed è realizzato questo, che Isak pensa che debba scrivergli tutto ciò che non potrà mai più dirgli. Così prende il proprio telefono e inizia a scrivere. Tutto. A Even.

 

«Hey Even. Oggi sono andato a quel concerto di cui ti avevo parlato. Con mamma e papà. E ho pensato per la prima volta, mentre ero assieme a loro, che fosse tutto perfetto. Sembravamo una vera famiglia, una di quelle che chiunque penserebbe sia felice. E lo ero, guardando mia madre sorridere e mio padre di nuovo presente. Questo è anche grazie a te, Even. Grazie a te che mi hai aiutato ad accettare ciò che sono e ciò che mi sono sempre rifiutato di essere. Spero tu mi perdonerai per ciò che ti ho portato a fare, quando nello spogliatoio ti dissi di non volere persone come mia madre intorno. Non intendevo _te,_ non avrei mai voluto farti pensare, tanto meno credere, di volere una copia perfetta di te, perché tutto ciò che volevo eri tu per ciò che sei. Mania compresa. Perché è questa imperfezione che ti ha reso ai miei occhi _l’uomo della mia vita._

Ma non solo, perché grazie alla tua mano tesa, sono uscito dall’armadio, grazie a te ho amato e sono stato amato. Da te. Dai miei amici. Dalla mia famiglia. Ora tutti sanno chi sono veramente, mi amano per ciò che sono, e mai sarebbe potuto succedere se non grazie a te. Sono cresciuto, grazie a te. Ho avuto modo di capire mia madre e di comprendere la codardia di mio padre.

In un altro universo, c’è un Isak diverso da suo padre che non ha implicitamente rovinato tutto a causa della sua paura e che ha la fortuna di essere ancora al fianco del suo Even. Ma in questo universo, nel nostro, tu mi hai insegnato a non avere più paura. Mi hai salvato. E un semplice grazie non mi sembra abbastanza per farti capire quanto tu sia stato importante per me.

Spero tu stia bene,

ti abbraccio forte

Tuo Isak ♥»

 

Fa un grosso sospiro. Non rilegge nemmeno perché sa che tutto ciò che ha scritto è custodito gelosamente in un piccolo pezzo di cuore e nulla deve essere cambiato, perché quelle sono le parole che Even merita di conoscere. Invia. Abbassa il telefono all’altezza del cuore, cerca di trattenere un po’ le lacrime e fortunatamente si distrae quando arriva il tram che lo riporterà a casa.

Sale. Si siede e guarda fuori. È pronto ad andare avanti, anche se questo significa una vita senza Even, senza l’uomo della sua vita. È pronto, anche se in fondo nutrirà sempre una speranza che non sia veramente troppo tardi.

A metà viaggio, completamente assorto alla vista del paesaggio di quella cittadina, un trillo lo ridesta. Prende il telefono tra le mani, senza nemmeno pensare che possa essere una risposta di Even.

Magari sarà il padre che lo ringrazia per la serata trascorsa. Magari sarà la madre che gli ricorda di fare attenzione e di non bere troppo. Magari sarà Eskild, oppure Jonas o, ancora, uno dei ragazzi.

Invece è Even.

 

_E cosa succede dopo che io ti ho salvato?_

Isak rilegge più volte. Il cuore batte incontrollato nel petto. Alza gli occhi, guarda la gente che lo circonda, completamente indifferente e si domanda come non facciano a sentirlo, il rumore di una speranza che esplode in gioia. La sua. Guarda fuori, sorride appena, e due lacrime scendono dai suoi occhi.

Rilegge il messaggio e sta quasi per rispondergli, ma si arresta.

Alza il capo. È la fermata giusta. Non è un caso. È destino.

Scende velocemente, andando a sbattere contro un signore che sale. Si scusa e corre via. A perdifiato.

Penserebbe che sia troppo una riproduzione blanda di una commediola romantica, tipico di Even. Ma è proprio per questo che è _felice_ , perché è un gesto alla “Even” ed è tutto perfetto.

Arriva al portone dove ricorda di essere entrato nel loro primo pomeriggio insieme e una signora sta uscendo permettendogli così di entrare senza suonare al citofono. Non è un caso. È destino. Anche questo.

Sale le scale. Dovrebbe prendere fiato, ma non ha tempo. Non ha nemmeno risposto a quell’sms. Deve fare in fretta.

Suona al campanello. Attende. Non ha il tempo neppure di preoccuparsi all’idea che non sia Even ad aprirgli perché quando la porta si apre, eccolo lì, davanti a sé. Indossa una tuta, ha i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi tristi. Sicuramente non ha passato dei bei momenti. Ma è bello, come lo è sempre stato.

Isak prende fiato, lo guarda mentre si consola all’idea di rivederlo di nuovo. Quanto gli è mancato. Even lo guarda, mentre una piccola luce riaccende i suoi occhi. Isak la vede e il cuore fa una capriola.

Preso un grosso respiro, e poi finalmente risponde alla domanda di quell’ultimo sms: “Che io salvo te”.

Stringersi di nuovo e baciare l’uno le labbra dell’altro, nuovamente, è il lieto fine per Isak ed Even di questo universo. Ma che dico, al diavolo!, di tutti gli universi paralleli.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa che ho scritto è come vorrei andassero le cose Venerdì. Incrocio le dita.
> 
>  
> 
> Spero vi piaccia. E se c'è qualcuno che ha voglia di tradurlo in inglese, si faccia pure avanti!


End file.
